


i like dogs

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Likes Dogs, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other, Self-Lubrication, bc connor sure does, can i plead not guilty, what can i say he really likes dogs, yall ever fuck yourself on a dogs tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Connor takes advantage of the time he gets alone with Sumo.
Relationships: Connor/Sumo (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	i like dogs

Connor made sure that the door to the guest room was locked, and once he was sure they were alone, he felt himself relax. Hank had gone to Jimmy’s Bar with Fowler, and Connor predicted that he would not be returning for at least a few hours. Connor took a deep breath that he didn’t need and turned to the St. Benard, who lay on the bed panting, almost looking as though he was also anticipating what Connor had planned for the night to themselves. Connor stripped under the attentive gaze of the big dog, cock already tenting his boxers obnoxiously and LED spinning yellow. As if his hardness was not already painful, Sumo growled at him, which made his cock spring to full length in record time as he scurried out of his boxers. 

With his clothes discarded on the floor, Connor joined the dog on the bed and slipped a hand into Sumo’s fur, slender fingers curling in the softness before coming to grip something more solid. With a guttural moan, he felt the wetness of Sumo’s cock and he began to masturbate the dog. Connor played with and massaged his sheath and felt it become hard under his sensors, which gave analyses of the fluid and cluttered his HUD. With reluctance he cleared the information, wanting to dedicate as much processing power to this as possible while he still had the time. Sumo let out a whine, rutting against Connor’s hand, and that’s how Connor knew the dog was ready. His self-lubricating feature almost activated without him catching it, but he was able to stop it in time. He wanted to feel the discomfort and pain of Sumo quite literally raw-dogging him.

Connor had to reboot his internal cooling systems as he got on all fours, ass in the air for Sumo to mount. Sumo did so eagerly and Connor shivered at the feeling of his hard dick against his thigh, trying to find his hole. Once Sumo did, though, it was  _ extraordinary _ . Connor cried out in pain as Sumo bottomed out, panting into the android’s ear. Connor assisted Sumo, slamming his hips back to meet the irregular thrusts of the big dog that fucked into him and attempting to build some sort of pattern. Connor threw his head back past his shoulder and scanned Sumo, finding that the dog was close to climax.

_ No,  _ Connor thought in frustration,  _ this isn’t enough _ . But it was too late. Sumo was howling as his swollen dick pulsed inside of him, hot canine semen filling him up and dripping down his thighs. Connor let out a low moan at the lewd feeling of having the St. Benard’s cum dripping down his freckled thighs. Sumo dismounted and lay on his back, and Connor grinned wildly when he saw this. Sumo knew just what he needed. Connor settled himself over the dog and grabbed Sumo’s tail, letting out a short gasp as the fur there tickled his hole, a promise of what was to come. Connor couldn’t hold back and he sank down onto the dog’s tail, groaning as his vision flashed red, warning of an unsafe intrusion. Connor could feel his self-lubrication feature boot up unwarranted and a sickening combination of dog cum and android lubricant dripped down his thighs and onto Sumo’s tail. Despite the stickiness that’d normally be unpleasant for a human- or anyone that wasn’t Connor, really- Connor continued to fuck himself with Sumo’s tail, and Sumo barked encouragingly. Connor scolded him quietly, leaning forward to kiss the dog, whose tail began wagging inside of Connor. Connor’s tongue met Sumo’s and he experienced a surge of data at the same time that Sumo’s tail hit his prostate and he cried out as he came untouched, android semen spilling onto Sumo’s chest fur. Connor jerked and spasmed before going slack next to the dog, pulling himself off with a disgusting wet sound. Connor, relishing in his post-orgasm bliss, made out with the dog sloppily, who did his best to reciprocate but was clearly feeling as tired as Connor was.

With a sigh, Connor sat up on the guest bed. Hank  _ was _ coming home tonight, most likely, and Connor couldn’t have him find the two of them like this, so he ushered Sumo off the bed with him. He led the dog to the bathroom and got the two of them cleaned up, and after doing so, he looked at the dog with a heated gaze. He knew that Sumo wouldn’t be able to go for another round, and it was already too late regardless; he couldn’t imagine that Hank coming home to the sight of Sumo buried in Connor was something that could be easily explained. Connor gave a long sigh and licked at Sumo’s mouth, who opened it in compliance. After a minute of making out, Connor knew he was getting himself too worked up, so he pulled away. He pressed a kiss to Sumo’s mouth and then stood up, looking down at the large dog.

“Until next time,” Connor whispered and then ushered off to wash the bedsheets before Hank returned.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry


End file.
